1. Field
The disclosure relates to a disc brake, and more particularly to a caliper housing having a width varying according to the thickness of a disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disc brake includes a caliper housing to receive a cylinder, a piston, and a brake pad, a disc driven by receiving the rotational force of a driving shaft, a caliper provided outside the brake disc and having a receiving part to receive a part of an outer circumferential surface of the brake disc, brake pads provided on both inner surfaces of the receiving part of the caliper to control the rotation of the brake disc, and the piston operated by a hydraulic pressure pipe line and installed on the brake pads so as to be driven.
According to the disc brake having the above structure, as a brake pedal is pressed, the piston in the cylinder of the caliper moves forward by a hydraulic pressure, so that the piston presses a pair of pads provided at both sides of the disc toward the disc, thereby braking wheels based on friction produced between contact surfaces of the pads and the disc.
Such a caliper housing includes a cylinder part for installing a piston used to press a pad plate and a finger part used to press an outer pad plate. The caliper housing including the cylinder part and the finger part is integrally molded. The finger part branches to both directions and a predetermined cavity is formed at a center thereof in such a manner that the cylinder for receiving the piston can be formed in the cylinder part.